


Haikyuu Prompts

by KJAR



Series: Work From Tumblr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJAR/pseuds/KJAR
Summary: These areHaikyuu requests from Tumblr where prompts are involved





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I will be posting prompts here as a backup of my blog so I hope you enjoy!

Check out the chapter index so you can choose the ones you want to read.

Enjoy <3


	2. Start of song prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request Oikawa with the song "you are the reason" by Calum Scott please??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the first request for song prompts- and I’ve been listening to the song on repeat as I write this scenario. I hope you like it! A little angsty.
> 
> I recommend you to listen to the song while you read this <3

Oikawa lays on his bed, tossing and turning- he couldn’t sleep. He had class tomorrow and as much as he tried, his eyes wouldn’t stay closed.

It has been a week of you not by his side.

Oikawa was a mess with his usually smiling face turned upside down- his eyes puffy and red as he clutches onto his pillow even closer to his chest. His room felt emptier than usual, your laugh not echoing off the walls like it usually would at this time.

_“We can’t keep doing this, Oikawa.”_

_His heart cracks in his chest as you use his last name. He watches with silence as you look up at him with teary eyes. It was hard. It was beyond excruciating for him to watch you as you wipe away your tears. He did this. He made you feel like this._

_And this was absolute shit._

_“_____, give me another chance,” He holds onto your hands, eyes bearing hope and grief. But even as he held your hands that day- you were slipping away inch by inch, fading from his view._

_“Oikawa I know you love volleyball and I know it’s your entire life.” You look up at him- breaths shaky and hands trembling in his._

_“But I want to be part of your life too- but it’s like I’m not even with you anymore.”_

Tooru’s hands clench, eyes closing tightly as he presses the pillow to his face- a muffled scream filling the space.

“Please come back.” He whispers into the air. He shakes his head, lips trembling as angry tears leave his eyes once again.

He relaxes his eyes but they remain closed.

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_Your eyes widen as Oikawa leans in closer- closer and closer until your lips collide. Oikawa feels his palms sweat and his heart pound out of his chest. He melts into the kiss with eyes closed and doors of his heart open for you. He Cups your face with his hand and your hands reach up to his hair, pulling him in deeper- wanting him more than anything._

_“I love you, _____.”_

_It seemed almost natural to him. 5 months later, Oikawa knew he was madly in love with you. He knew from the way you looked at him- from the way that he thought of you every single day. He was deeply in love with you; willing to climb any mountains just to be with you._

_After a few moments of silence and staring, you say it back in a whisper- not used to the words leaving your lips._

_Tooru feels energy surge through his body, he could do anything at this moment. As he looks into your eyes with those beautiful brown eyes of his, he smiles. It wasn’t the usual smile he would give the press, it was the softest smile you have ever seen- so pure and so damn **happy**. It was a simple one- lips pressed into a tight line, but his eyes, his eyes showed everything he has yet to say._

_“I promise.”_

_A few months later- he had been practicing for weeks. He came home to find you asleep in your pajamas on the small couch in your shared apartment- the same one plastered a few meters away from him now._

_He remembers all the times he would come home to find you asleep on the stupid couch waiting for him- even if you knew he was going to be out late. He was always out late- always training- it was always **something**._

_And weeks later- you were sick of it._

_You hated how he was never home. He was always out, always up to something, always striving to be the best in his craft. But then you thought, what happened to being with each other? What happened to love? Was it still even there? Was it just one-sided?_

_The kisses seemed routinary, soon left meaningless. The touches were less frequent, less loving._

_Until one day, you had asked him out for dinner._

_“Promise you’ll be here by 6:30?” You plead._

_“I promise.”_

_But 6:30 came, then 7, then 8._

_But he wasn’t there._

_And you had had enough._

Oikawa remembers all of the times he said those statements- and how you looked at him with pure love and adoration. He remembers the night he asked if he could kiss you underneath the stars- when he finally asked you to be his girlfriend; when you first said I love you and he felt as if he was on top of the world.

But those were just memories to him now.

You were just a dream.

But at the same time, he knows you weren’t just a dream. You were real, giving your heart to him and showering him with love. You were alive- making him feel alive as well. You were his source of light- source of strength as he went into practice every day. You were the reason why he was who he was today- and he wanted you to know that.

But you were gone- his heart with you, still.

Oikawa bit his lip as he sat down, taking his phone from his nightstand. As the moonlight peered through his curtains, he stares at his phone. He deleted your contact number- but he knew it wasn’t enough for him to get over you.

He types in your contact number- he knew it by heart.

He stares at the phone icon, unsure if you even wanted him to call you. He was unsure if you were awake. He was unsure if your heart still belonged to him.

But he calls you, a few rings later you answer reluctantly.

_“Hello?”_

It’s been weeks- he never missed you more. Although he only saw you at the end o the day, he was looking forward to seeing you still.

Oikawa couldn’t speak. He never imagined you would pick up. He stares at the bedsheets and opens his mouth to speak- no words come out.

 _Oikawa Tooru you need to talk._ He thought.

But Tooru doesn’t know anymore. He doesn’t know if he was just gonna let you down again- make you cry again.

But he did know that he would do anything to get you back- to be with you again. He wanted to change- to fix what he broke. He wants you to know that you were his everything and there was nothing without you.

“I miss you, ______.”


	3. Go Tell Her Now by Tom Odell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go tell her now" by Tom Odell for Tsukishima

Tsuki hates text messaging. He always thought it was too formal- and the internet was there with multiple social media sites where he could talk to you.

But here he was, sat on his bed with his headphones on.

‘It’s just a text, Kei, get over it.’

He bites his lips, looking around his room- as if some supernatural being was watching him type on his phone.

‘I’ll be at the cinema at 5pm if you want to join me.’

Tsukishima shakes his head and exhales with a huff as he deletes the message. It was a Friday afternoon and thankfully, practice ended a little early.

But what if you already had plans?

Tsukishima throws his phone across the bed and grabs a book from his bedside table.

I’ll just ask Yamaguchi

~~~

It was 5pm and with practice ending a little early, you, Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama decide to go out to the cinema. As you enter the glass doors, you see Tsukishima with Yamaguchi by his side at the counter. You leave your friends for a while as they left for the bathroom. A shy smile is on your face as you tap the blond’s shoulder.

“Hey!”

Yamaguchi turns to the sound of your voice, a look o slight shock on his face. Tsukishima tenses and turns to face you anyway- trying to at as nonchalant as he could.

“Hi, _____! What movie are you watching?” Yamaguchi asks innocently with a smile on his face.

“We’re watching Fantastic Beasts. What about you two? Are you guys alone?”

As you and Yamaguchi did small talk, Tsukishima tries not to mind how absolutely adorable you sounded. Sometimes you just made him really want to pinch your cheeks and smush them together-

A blush creeps onto his cheeks and he looks away, walking to the cinema doors because yes, you were watching the same movie.

~~~

The movie ends and everyone decided to go to the arcade. It was by a pier, the sun was setting and you lag behind the group with Tsukishima by your side.

Tsukishima really tried. He really did.

He had to talk to you- even if his mind didn’t want him to.

“Did you like the movie?” He looks away with his heart beating against his chest. He just did that.

You look at him, surprised that he actually started a conversation. A smile replaces it. “Oh yeah, it was great. Did you?”

You look up at him with hope- hoping that you two could have an actual conversation.

But Tsuki was not prepared for that question. With his tongue tied and clenched fists inside his pockets, he nods.

Your smile deflates a little bit, deciding to look back on the streets.

~~~

You reach the arcade and the sun was glowing an orange and pink hue. You walk over to Hinata and play a game of DDR, laughs escape your lips. As Tsukishima comes back from the restroom, his eyes dart to the sound of your laughs. Without him knowing, Yamaguchi catches the small smile on his face as he watches you from afar.

“Go tell her, Tsuki.”

The smile quickly leaves the tall boy’s face and he feels his cheeks sting pink, good thing it was sunset.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He wipes his lips with the back of his hand as he walks away from the freckled-boy.

“You know what I’m talking about,” he looks up at Kei with big and positive eyes. Tsuki shakes his head.

“I can’t.” He confesses. His hands clench and he takes his headphones out from around his neck.

“Yes, you can.” Tadashi’s hand takes hold of his wrist.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

~~~

You leave the arcade with a smile as you surround yourself with your friends.

“I told you I would beat you!”  
“I was distracted, dumbass.”

You walk along the street lights with your hands in your pockets. It was starting to get cold.

“Well, this is where I go,” You say as you pass the crossroad to your house. Tsukishima’s ear perks up and Yamaguchi nudges him.

“Will you be alright? It’s getting dark!” Yachi asks with worry etched onto her face. You smile at her and wrap your arms around her.

“I’ll be fine! I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” You wave goodbye and start to walk home.

The group continues to walk forward.

Tsukishima doesn’t. He stays in his place, eyes showing the conflict between his heart and his mind.

Yamaguchi looks back as he doesn’t feel a presence beside him.

He sees his friend stood still, eyes looking into his.

He’s finally gonna do it, thank god.

Tadashi smiles and gives him a small wave goodbye, soon walking to catch up with Kageyama and the others.

Tsukishima takes a deep breath as his friend turns to leave- and so does he.

He sees your small body getting farther and farther and he breaks into a small sprint. The cool air breezes past him but nothing could get him to chill- his blood was boiling with nerves.

You hear footsteps approach you and you turn around.

Tsukishima feels his heart hammer in his chest- and it wasn’t because he ran. It was because of how you look up at him with shock and excitement- how you look under the street lights.

You smile at him as he catches his breath, stopping beside you. He looks down at you, lips twitching ever so slightly to a smile. You continue to walk in silence.

As the moon rises, and your house comes into view, Kei knew he had to do something.

He stops underneath a street lamp. You look back at him and stand in front of him.

Screw it.

Kei’s hands move on their own- and it felt right. It felt right to hold your hand.

It felt right as you look up at him with shock- as you lean into his touch.

His nerves disappear, with one of his hands on your cheek, he stares into your eyes.

He leans in, finally pressing his lips against yours.

And it felt right.

No words were said as you pulled away, as you walk back to your house with a bashful smile.

You spare him glances, hands intertwined.

~~~

_“Did you tell her?”_

_“No, I didn’t.”_

_“What? Tsuki you-”_

_“I didn’t need to.”_


	4. I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww yesss, can I get Elton John's 'I Guess That's Why They Call Them The Blues' for Iwa please??

It started in early spring.

The sun shined bright. With your hand in Iwaizumi’s hand, you look into his eyes as the sun peered through the glass windows of the restaurant.

“You know, we came here to eat,” He chuckled as he shook his head, letting go of your hand and taking the menu on the table.

No words were spared as the two of you basking in each others presence. Nothing could be better than this.

A man came over with a pen and paper in his hands, asking for your orders. He smiled at the two of you as he watched your sweet exchanges- the way you held his hand, the way you smile at him.

As soon as he gets your order, he leaves you to your endeavors.

“Do you have practice this week?” you ask, rubbing his hand with your thumb. He shakes his head with a smile.

“Let’s not talk about that for now, okay?” He looked up from your hands and into your eyes- the sun reflecting his brown orbs.

You sighed and squeezed his hand, a small smile crept onto your face as you tuck a stray strand of hair away from your face.

Iwaizumi leans forward and lets go of your hands, resting his cheek on his hand, squishing them to the side.

You followed his lead, resting your cheek against your hand, face inches from his.

He smiled, softly, and closes the space between you.

~~~

It was early winter.

“_____, we need to talk.” your mom asked after she knocked on your bedroom door. Those words never meant good news.

You looked up from your laptop; what could possibly go wrong? The air in your room turned dark and serious. Your mom takes a seat on the edge of your bed. She looks away from you, not sure whether to tell you or not.

“I got a promotion.” At the time, you felt happy- proud of your mom for achieving what she always wanted. You stand up from your chair and walk over to her, a big smile on your face as you wrapped your arms around her.

“I’m so happy for you, mom!”

But, she wasn’t finished.

“It means I’m being moved to the headquarters…” She continues unsurely, still not leaving your embrace.

You hug her tighter, “That’s amazing mom.”

You felt your mom let go, hands resting at the back of your head.

“The new office is in China.”

Your heart stops; realization overcoming you.

You froze. You still remember how she held onto your shoulders, looking at you with apologetic eyes.

“I’m sorry, _____. But we need the money- with college coming up, I don’t know if I can provide for you. You deserve to go.”

You look at her with emotionless eyes.

You had to leave.

~~~

“Are you okay, _____?” Iwaizumi swung your hands as you walked along the hallway.

Your eyes were duller than usual- and keeping the secret from Hajime was excruciating pain. You tried to tell him, you really did.

But you just couldn’t.

And every day spent with him was another day closer to leaving him.

Hajime noticed your quiet demeanor. The smile on his face turned into a worried frown. He squeezed your hand.

“_____?”

You snap out of your thoughts and look at him. Iwaizumi’s worried eyes search for answers in yours.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Hajime.” You smile at him weakly.

He wasn’t convinced.

~~~  
“_____, you’ve been really off lately,” Iwaizumi was walking you home when he decided to talk to you.

You looked away but he pressed you closer to him, his arm wrapping tighter around your shoulders.

It was almost time to go. Spring was coming quicker than you imagined.

You bit your lip, he deserved to know.

“I,” You stop walking, looking him in the eyes. You take a step back from him. Your hand gravitates to cup his cheek, he presses against it- holding your hand in the process. You took in the sight of his concerned brown eyes and parted lips.

“We’re moving.” Your voice cracked as you said so.

Hajime froze in his spot.

What?

“What are you talking about?” You could hear the pain in his voice- cracking and exploding vulnerability.

His eyebrows scrunched. His breath was ragged.

“My mom got a promotion- and we really need the money,” it was embarrassing- having to say that out loud. But family was your first priority. Being with just a mom was hard. She had provided for you for so long but-

“But you can still stay here! Can’t you just- I don’t know- have your mom send over some money for you? I can even help you out-“

“Hajime-“

“I know you love your mom but she’s an adult and she’s strong-“

“Hajime.” You cup his face with both hands- tears starting to form on his eyes. He stays quiet as he looks at you- staring into your eyes hoping for a compromise.

“My mom needs me.”

~~~

Iwaizumi didn’t expect that he would lose you so soon. By the time you told him, you would be leaving in two weeks.

Two weeks left with you; two weeks left to love you.

Now, he was here. Iwaizumi carried your bags as you and your mom got out of the car.

The large building mocked him- mocked him of loneliness and grief.

You enter the building in silence, walking beside your soon to be:

Ex-boyfriend.

Hajime knew it was coming this time.

You checked in just in time- there were only two hours before you had to board the plane.

As your mom decided to get something to eat, you and Hajime stayed by the uncomfortable airport chairs.

He had his arm wrapped around you, pressing you as close to him as possible. You rest your head on his shoulder, his head on top of yours.

You held his hand, trying to memorize it (although you already did).

You took in his scent- one you wouldn’t be able to smell for

a really long time.

You weren’t seeing him for a long time.

Tears start to flow down your cheeks as you thought of a life without Iwaizumi Hajime.

He notices your shaking frame and sadly pulls away, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” He forces out. His chest clenched in pain as you look up at him with wet red eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Your voice cracks- nose blocked and cheeks tear stained.

Hajime clenches his hand; he had to be strong for you.

“I’m gonna miss you too, _____.”

~~~

Hajime parks the car to a small quaint restaurant. The familiar smell of the restaurant’s best selling dishes enters his nose.

He takes a seat by the window- the one you always sat at. But this time, he was alone.

He checks his phone to see a text from you.

‘We’re about to take off.

I love you’

Hajime bursts into tears- the ones he’s been trying to hide ever since he saw you for the last time this morning.

The usual waiter walks over to Iwaizumi’s table.

“H-hey sir, are you okay?” He voices out.

Iwaizumi calms down, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I’m alright, sorry about that.” He rubs his eyes.

“Where’s your girl?” The waiter knew it wasn’t his business, but they were always here, it was your favorite restaurant.

Iwaizumi stares at the empty seat in front of him as if a hole was pierced against his heart.

“She left.”

_and I guess that’s why they called it the blues._


	5. Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo Jo! For the song prompt, can I have accidentally in love - counting crows with kuroo? Thank you! have a superb day / night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this??? So much more than I should have cause it’s really short?? but I thought this was sweet as he l l

You walk around with your best friend, Kuroo Tetsuro. Exams just finished and the last college semester was coming to an end.

“Holy crap we just did that,” Kuroo says with a sigh. He stretches his arms above his head as you hit his side.

“We need to do something! It’s not every day you finish the last exam for the semester.” You look up at him with hopeful eyes. His hair falls on his face and he shakes his head making them go back.

“Very true, where do you wanna go?” You leave the campus and walk to your apartments in the same building (where you two met basically).

“I don’t know, a theme park?” You say casually.

“That’s so basic, _____-”

“Well do you have any ideas?” You challenge.

“I mean, we’ve been working really hard, we have some dough to spend, right?” He holds the door open for you and catches up.

“Kuroo Tetsuro we are not going to Disneyland-”

“That’s not what I meat! But that’s a good idea-”

“Kuroo I swear to god-”

“I’m just saying!”

You press the elevator button and bite your lip.

“What if we just go to the airport and find flights to wherever?” You suggest. Kuroo’s face lights up and you enter the elevator, the familiar wooden walls coming into view. He presses the number 15 and the doors close.

“You know, you’re pretty smart for a girl who failed PE-”

~~~

“For your fitness test today, you will be required to make 50 push-ups with the given time.” The coach gestures to the digital timer on a screen.

“Two minutes? That’s literally impossible…” You text Kuroo. You watch as he smirks and texts you back.

“Do I get free coffee if I can do it?”

You roll your eyes and go back to listening to the coach who was not finished talking.

“, and your final grade will depend on your performance today.”

Your eyes widen and you and Kuroo look at each other from across the gym. A horrified look on your face making him snicker. You look at him in panic as everyone started to spread out.

Kuroo walks over to you and kneels beside you.

“Get on your knees, dude.”

“Not for you thanks.”

You do it anyway.

And you fail with absolutely no dignity at all.

~~~

“The professor was an idiot! Nobody could do 50 push-ups in two minutes!”

Kuroo’s laugh echoes around the small box and you can’t help but smile.

“I didn’t even want to take PE… I was required!”

“Bully for you then.” The doors open and you two make a right, walking to your rooms. As Kuroo plugs in his keys, he looks back at you doing the same. He smiles unknowingly.

“Hey, _____,” He starts. You turn around and meet his eyes, maybe your heart sped up a little.

“Why don’t we go tonight?”  
~~~

“This is crazy.”

“This was your idea!”

“But Hawaii?!”

“Yes, Hawaii!”

You groan as you think of the flight that was way too long to be legal. Thankfully, you two were prepared: you had swimsuits, coats, and Kuroo brought 10 pairs of socks.

~~~

As you wipe your face with a towel, Kuroo walks over with one around his neck.

“You failed that one so hard.” He pats your head mockingly and you glare at him.

“Oh shut up, Kuroo.”

“You owe me a coffee.” He says proudly walking beside you with his bag slung around his left shoulder. As you finish wiping the sweat on your neck, you reach for your back, struggling to put it inside.

“I did not agree to that!” Kuroo takes your bag and slings it over his right shoulder, making it easier for you to put your towel in.

“Oh come on~”  
“I’m not treating you but we can get coffee after we both take showers.”

~~

Kuroo holds the door open for you as you walk inside the coffee shop, making a beeline to the counter.

“Come on, _____! Just once~”

“Kuroo you know I barely have money as it is.” You take out your wallet, checking if you even have any.

“But I spent my money on the stuff for my thesis, and the remaining money I have is for rent!” He slings an arm around your shoulder as he feigns a pout.

“Then stop microwaving everything to save for your electricity bill~”  
“Not cute…”

As you both get to the front of the line, a sign catches your eye.

“Hello! What will you be having today?” The barista asks. You say your order and proceed to ask her of the sign you saw.

“You guys are hiring?” You take out the money from your wallet. The barista looks up in surprise- as if it was an answered prayer.

“Yes, we are! It’s really hard to get through the night shifts with 2 people on board.”

~~~

“Working the 9-10 shifts at the coffee shop was definitely worth it.” He says as you two start to check in. The flight was literally in 30 minutes.

You and Kuroo walk around the airport, trying on various sunglasses at the duty-free shops, buying a giraffe pillow, and soon you two were off to the plane.

~~~

As the flight attendants say their precautionary measures, you rest your head on Kuroo’s shoulder. It was gonna be a long flight.

“Well well, someone wants to make a move on me already?” Kuroo teases as he looks down at your head.

You feel a blush on your cheeks as you hit his stomach with your right hand.

“You wish, chicken head.”

“You even want to touch my abs!”

“Kuroo not so loud I swear I will change seats-”

“Alright alright, I’m kidding!” His chuckles die down and he indulges himself to resting his head back against the headrest.

You take off soon, and with headphones already on, you decide to catch up on new movies you missed. Kuroo opens his laptop to work on his last project for his whole college life.

It was pure luck that he moved in right across your apartment. Ever since he ran out of cheese for his grilled cheeses, he’s become your best friend all throughout college. Being a biology major was stressful. With lots of sleepless nights, he managed to push through because of you joining him. He managed to get this far with you by his side.

As a few hours go by, the sky turns dark. Kuroo takes off his glasses and saves his essay- closing his laptop and placing it in his backpack.

He looks to his right, eyes falling on your sleeping form. You had your feet up; the blanket covering your whole body.

Kuroo feels a smile creep onto his face as he looks at you. You would never know.

Maybe throughout 4 years, he’d felt something. With you, he felt happy, angry, and even felt like he had to pee in his pants a few times because of how much fun you had together.

Maybe he accidentally fell in love with you.

A blush covers his face- thankfully you were asleep and the lights were off. Or else, you wouldn’t have let it down.

He moves the armrest that separated you from each other. He guides your head to rest on his shoulder. Still asleep, and dreaming about hugging a big bear, you wrap your arm around his. Kuroo takes a deep breath of satisfaction as he closes his eyes, letting his head rest against yours.


	6. I Love You, I Love You. It's Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! For the song prompts thing can you do "I Love You, I Love You. It's Disgusting" with Kuroo please? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this song its the cutest ever!!! I loved writing this <333 I hope you guys like it tooooo

Kuroo gets into his car as you sit in the passenger seat. You sit in silence- staring outside the window. Before he turns the car on, his hand reaches for yours over the console. The touch catches your attention and you look from outside the window to him.

A smile creeps onto your face and Tetsuro feels one on his.

“What?” You ask as you squeeze his hand. He huffs with a smile, shaking his head.

“Oh nothing.”

~~~

Your lips move against Kuroo’s as you lean onto him at the backseat of his rundown truck.

“We need to go,” You whisper between kisses. His hands drift to your hair, stroking it until it is tucked behind your ear. He pays you no mind and continues to kiss you, lips moving against each other in perfect harmony.

The moon shines dimly through the car. It was a great night.

Even better now that you were practically making out in his car.

Kuroo’s hand moves from the back of your head to your cheek- thumb swiping through the soft skin. A soft moan leaves his lips as your hands slide to his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Will you come closer?” He smirks against you as you shake your head with a giggle.

“This is close enough, Kuroo.” You scold as his arms snakes around your waist. The leather seats felt hot on your skin as your arm presses against it.

“Nah, it’s really not.” He looks into your eyes with a hint of mischief. But, amidst the knavish stare, a look of infatuation is staring back at you.

This was fine.

~~~

Kuroo starts the car and proceeds to drive a routinary track. You turn on the radio and sit in silence; the music coming from the radio enough to add background noise for you. Tetsuro reaches a stop sign, soon looking left and right before he continues to drive. As he glances to his left, he notices your hands- covered in the black sleeves of your sweater.

~~~

“Good luck, Tetsuro,” You continue to write your notes as you held your phone in the other.

Another prefecture away, Kuroo Tetsuro stands by the bleachers. As a smile lingers onto his face, his thoughts go back to you. He imagines you in his black sweater that he (definitely unintentionally) left at your place the night before.

“Thank you, babe~,” He says as he scratches the back of his head- the smile getting bigger and bigger.

“Oh, and don’t bully any of the first years, will you?” You tease as a laugh leaves your face.”

“Yeah! Can you not do that today?!” Lev buts into his conversation and Tetsuro’s smile disappears- a glare replacing it.

“Only if you actually try to receive, Lev.”

“Tetsuro I’m sure he’s doing his best!” You say through the phone as their banter goes off in the background. You roll your eyes as Kuroo starts to give Lev a sermon on eavesdropping.

“-so next time you think of eavesdropping you better remember this moment, got it?” Kuroo’s voice gets louder.

“Hey, sorry about that.” You shake your head- as if he would see.

“It’s fine, my love. You go do you, Captain Kuroo.” You tease. He feels a blush creep into his cheeks as he hears your words.

“O-of course! I’ll call you later.”

~~~

Kuroo makes a left, soon passing by the stretch of beaches. After college, you and he decided to get a house somewhere out of the city. City life was amazing and all, but you two thought that a kid wouldn’t have that much fun around buildings and various trains around.

You look outside Kuroo’s window and a memory comes into mind.

~~~

“Are you at the beach?” Kuroo’s voice is blurred by the sound of the wind. You close your eyes- hoping to get a clearer sound.

“Yeah, I am, now what?” Your tired voice echoes into Kuroo’s memory.

He was out for a game in California. As his feet are buried in the sand on one of his rare days off, he looks across the horizon.

Months of separation was expected when you got together. With his career, nights spent alone was not out of the ordinary.

“Where are you standing?” You look around, trying to find words to describe your position.

The sun was harsh at this hour. As everyone hid underneath their umbrellas, you stay out in the open with a hot phone in your hand. Dressed in your comfortable clothes (not even appropriate to the beach), you sigh.

“I’m by a telephone booth, why?”

As Kuroo stares out into the sunset, the wind blows at him.

“Go to the shore for me?” He says. As his colleagues lay on the sand watching the sunset, he stands on the shoreline. His body was red with sunburn and thankfully, you packed him a bottle of aloe.

You walk towards the shore in your shoes and push your shades closer to your face.

“I’m here. Now, Kuroo will you tell me why you made me go to the beach at noon-”

“Only an ocean is separating us now.”

Your eyes widen. You look across the horizon. 8 617 kilometers separated you from the love of your life.

Tears start to form in your eyes- good thing it was noon. The sunglasses fog up as hot tears stream from your eyes, lip starting to quiver.

“I miss you, Tetsuro.”

~~~

You finally reach your destination. The small school comes into view as you turn a corner. As your husband parks the car, you unbuckle your seatbelt. You both get out of the car and wait near the entrance.

Away from all the other parents, you and Kuroo lean against the wall where you usually waited. Only this time, you weren’t alone.

Tetsuro wraps his arm around you as you look up and press a small kiss to his cheek.

The school bell rings and you immediately put your phone in your pocket. You wait excitedly as kids start to pour out of the gates- into their parent’s arms and cars.

A little girl, only 5 years old, walks out the door with her black hair in a ponytail. She waves goodbye to her friends and walks to your meeting spot.

She sees you and Kuroo, a big smile suddenly on her face as she runs towards you.

“Daddy! Mommy!”

She crashes into Kuroo’s open arms. He scatters kisses all over her face as she giggles in his arms- trying to pull away.

“Hi, honey!” Kuroo says as he stands up from his squat with your little girl in his arms. You take her bag and smile- reaching up to kiss her cheeks.

“Daddy came home early to surprise you.” You say as she messes with her daddy’s hair.

“You really need to brush your hair, daddy.” She scolds.

“That’s why I came home early! I miss having my baby girl brush my hair.”

You walk back to the car and buckle your toddler into her car seat. SHe starts to talk about what her daddy missed when he was gone.

As you watch them from your seat, a satisfied smile graces your lips.

_Collapse into my arms_  
_I’ll take care of your heart_  
_Though the distance grows between us, girl_  
_Our love won’t fall apart_


	7. Would You Be So Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the song prompts: would you be so kind by dodie + tsukki✨ thanksss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loVE THIS SONG IM OBSESSED NOW THANKS I also love how casual it is??? I hope you like this!!!
> 
> It’s kinda a hanahaki disease au cauSE I CAN WRITE WHAT I WANT

Field trips are fun, right?

Well, not when you’re taking a field trip in a factory.

“Today, we will be showing you how vacuums are made. Our guide today…”

You stand beside your tall best friend- Tsukishima sighs as the teacher starts talking. He takes off his headphones as one teacher glares at him.

“This is so boring…” He mutters.

You look up at him with s shy smile, fingers fiddling with each other as you try to cheer him up.

“Oh come on, it’s not so bad! At least we don’t get to sit in a classroom all day.” He shakes his head and looks at you with bored eyes.

“It’s the middle of winter- why would you want to be outside a warm classroom?” The group starts to move forward and the guide continues to talk. You and Tsukishima lag behind- if there was a quiz, you could just watch a youtube video about this.

Your eyes widen; as if insulted by his answer.

“Um, to enjoy the snow?” Smoke leaves some of the machines and a few students let out a few coughs.

He clicks his tongue and puts his hands in his pockets.

“The cold sucks.”

“Not when you wear really cute coats though-”

“Your coats are literally so thin, they barely keep you warm.” He whispers.

“But I want to wear them-”

“And you end up borrowing mine which makes me cold.” He points out. Your chatter dies down as you end the guided tour. At the exit of the factory, the guide stands in front of everyone with a bag.

“Thank you all for coming today, for your participation we would like to conduct a game,” Chatter erupts and you wait for the next instruction.

“I will be asking questions and the first one to answer them will get these notebooks.” She raises a few notebooks. One stood out- a scene of cherry blossoms on the cover. Your eyes light up and a smile creeps onto your face.

The guide asks the first question- and soon you realize that you did not listen to anything she said prior to this moment.

The smile on your face deflates and Tsuki looks beside him to see a frown. He looks at where you were looking and finds your stare on the notebook.

He sighs as he raises his hand on the third question.

“Hubert Cecil Booth and Daniel Hess invented the first models of the vacuum.”

All eyes fall on Tsukishima. He wasn’t one to raise his hand- ever. You look up at him with mouth agape.

“Correct! Which one would you want, young man?” The guide asks with a smile.

He glances at you and your eyes meet for a second.

“The one with cherry blossoms, if I may.”

~~~

With your hands on the notebook, you walk out of the factory with Tsukishima by your side.

“Why did you know that?” You look up at him with surprise- still not believing what happened.

He shrugs, burying his face in his scarf.

“I didn’t want to hear you complaining that you didn’t listen and get the prize so, yeah.”

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, the white earmuffs cover his ears as he shivers in the cold.

You smile up at him and giggle, running up in front of him and stopping with arms wide open.

“Thank you!” He looks at you like you were a madman. His eyes stare daggers into yours as a blush creeps onto his cheeks (he had his scarf on, it was fine).

You laugh and take a step forward, wrapping him in your arms. He groans and shakes his head- taking one hand out of his pocket and patting your head.

“Yeah yeah, now let go- it’s freezing.”

He speedwalks away from you, leaving you to watch as his back becomes smaller and smaller as he walks back to the bus.

Suddenly, you feel your chest clench. You hit it a few times with your fist, throat closing up in the process. You a cough, not being able to breathe.

You cough once, twice, thrice-

Your hands leave your lips and three pink petals lay softly on the palm of your hand. You take a sharp intake of breath; lips agape.

No way.

~~~

You had to get him to fall in love with you.

Your room was covered in hundreds of petals. You lay awake at night, coughing your lungs out as thoughts of Tsukishima Kei fill your mind.

As you get ready for school two days later, your eyes are bloodshot from all the tears and the lack of sleep. You bid your parents goodbye as you wear your beanie a little too close to your eyes.

“You look terrible.” You move your beanie away from your eyes and they fall on the one and only.

“Gee, thanks Tsukishima…” You look away from him- you had to get over these stupid feelings.

You walk the route to school in unusual silence. Tsukishima notices this, taking worried glances at you.

But you didn’t see them.

You approach the school and at the entrance, you stop beside him with a heavy heart and lungs full of flowers.

“Tsukishima,” you avoid his eyes. He looks down at you with dull eyes. With his face stuck in his scarf again, he awaits your answer.

“Do you want to go out tonight?”

~~~

A knock on your door is heard and you check your window.

“Hey Tsuki! I’ll be down in a minute-”

“Hurry up, it’s cold…” He shouts back as he paces your doorstep.

You rush downstairs with your knee highs and pink coat. As you open the door, Tsukishima’s eyes widen.

 _Shit. Does he hate it?_ You thought. He takes a deep breath and his mouth leaves the scar.

“Damn, does it look that bad?” you ask with a nervous chuckle. He stays silent for a few seconds.

“…Your coat is too thin for winter, you know that-”

“No, it’s not! It’s not even windy tonight, I’ll be fine.”

You walk beside him, your gloved fingers fiddling with each other as a silence overcomes your presence.

Is he gonna hate you after this?

Probably.

Are you gonna do it anyway because you don’t wanna die?

Yup.

“Hey Tsuki, can you hold this?” You hold out your hand as you look up at him.

He looks at your empty hand and his eyebrow raises.

“Hold what?” He lifts his hand anyway- expecting something on it.

You take his hand with a shy smile; your chest feels lighter. But as light as you felt- your heart races at the warmth of his hands.

There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere.

His eyes widen and a blush creeps onto his face. He looks away with his bottom lip between his teeth.

_“You’re such a loser.”_

_“Your loser, though.”_

~~~

As you sit by the cold park benches, a shiver leaves your body. Tsukishima soon comes back with two cups of hot chocolate. You thank him as he hands you one, sitting beside you- closer than he usually would.

Tsukishima takes a sip out of his hot chocolate and feels your shaking leg. He glances at you. As casually as he could, he wraps his arm around you. You feel a warm feeling around you and your eyes fall on the hand on your shoulder.

_Oh, do me a favor_  
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_

You look the other way- into a pool of golden eyes.

They stare back into yours, bashful and unaware. An involuntary smile graces your lips as you let out a huff of satisfaction.

You both look away from each other- watching the snow fall into the grass.

“Hey Tsuki,” your eyes don’t leave the snow- but your thoughts race as you take this chance.

“Can you fall in love with me?”

Kei takes a sharp intake of breath, eyes drifting back to you. His lips stay agape- heart racing in his chest.

He stares at you. You feel his eyes on you and you look at him- directly into his honey orbs.

He smiles softly.

_“I already am.”_

Let’s just say you stopped coughing that night.


	8. Say You Like Me by We The Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG SOMG PROMPTS Can I plz request say you like me by we the kings with akaashi 😢😢😢thank you !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly focused this on the chorus but I’ve been listening to the song all day and I am. in. love.
> 
> warning: lowkey kinda sad and longer than i thought it would be

You sit in the cafeteria with Your lunch on the table. As you wait for Akaashi, your eyes drift across the hall- falling on the setter a few meters away from you.

“Akaashi-kun, I made these for you~” Akaashi glances in your direction- a small smile on his face.

You giggle as he continues to talk to her.

It was always a joke; even if those girls tried to catch his attention- you both knew you would be with each other at the end of the day. And as serious as feelings are, receiving big boxes of chocolates means sharing them with you.

“What did she give you this time?” You ask as the black haired setter sits down beside you. He opens his bento with a small chuckle.

“More chocolate. I think she wants me to get diabetes.”

Your head shakes as you laugh, throwing a small punch to his arm.

Akaashi looks at you with a look you knew he gave often. You couldn’t describe it even if you tried- it wasn’t how he looked at his friends, that’s what you knew for sure.

For heaven’s sake- you knew you liked him as much as he liked you.

It was like a secret between you two, something the two of you didn’t even know. But, nonetheless, it was there- in the way he smiles differently when you’re around- how he would walk you home and brush his hand against yours.

But three years later, here you were: sat in the cafeteria with your hearts out on your sleeves.

And yet you pretend they’re not there.

Cause you waited for him.

~~~

Akaashi lays on his bed- he just got home from dropping you off at home.

The calendar plastered conveniently on his corkboard stares at him as the red circle mocks him.

_Graduation._

He buries his head in his pillow- red-faced and flustered. It’s been three years of knowing you- three years of pining for each other. It’s been three damn years of loving stares and nonchalant coffee meetups (not dates).

Akaashi was running out of time.

_Why couldn’t he just say it?_

At this time, he knows you liked him back. He may be just assuming things- he grips his pillow tighter and let’s go a few seconds later, coming up for air.

He stares at his phone; a picture of you together as his lock screen.

You can’t be just his friend, right?

_Just say you like her, Akaashi, you’re running out of time._

~~~

Your name leaves the principals lips and you step out of line, walking up the stage with a giddy smile. A small applause erupts from the audience as you put your hand out, shaking the principal’s hand as he exchanges it for a diploma. You hold the scroll and walk to the center of the stage, the photographer positioned below the stage.

But no, you didn’t look at the photographer.

Akaashi stands tall- hands clapping together with the rest of the class as he smiles widely at you. You look him in the eyes and smile as widely as he did. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture. 

Even if his phone didn’t take the _best_ pictures, he could only focus on you as you smile widely at him- the rest of the school’s staff a blur as he looks at the picture.

He was doing it today. 

You step down the stage and join the rest of the class. Finally reaching your seat, your phone notifies you as it vibrates in your pocket. 

‘Meet me outside afterward. I’m sure our parents wanna talk too.' 

You bite your lip- not looking back at the boy waiting for you. 

You had to tell him today. You take a deep breath, plastering a fake smile on your lips as you turn back and face him. 

By the end of the ceremony, you wait by your parent’s side as the mass of students and their guardians leave the auditorium. 

A familiar head of black hair enters your vision and his searching eyes lock with yours. As your families engage in conversation, you walk with Akaashi to the gym. 

~~~ 

He pushes the doors open and lets you enter first. Your toga sways back as you walk into the nostalgic scene of the volleyball net. Akaashi walks over to the center of the court, taking the position where he usually would. 

“We just graduated.” He says, fingers threading the net as he looks at the other side. You walk to the other side with a shy smile. Meeting his eyes again, you stand still in front of him.

“Yeah, we did.”

You stare at each other in silence- minds racing with a million ways to confess. His heart beats quicker in his chest, his mouth runs dry. 

Your eyebrows furrow as guilt starts creeping onto your chest. 

Akaashi opens his mouth at the same time yours does. 

“I need to tell you something.” The unison of voices startles you- eyes widening. 

“You go first.” His hands shake and he puts them in his pockets. 

Through the net, he could see your eyes and how they averted his. His eyebrows furrow, the small smile replacing a frown. 

“Akaashi, I,” 

The silence was deafening- with only you and him in the big gymnasium, his ears were sensitive to only you. 

“Remember when we talked about going to the University of Tokyo together?” You start. 

“Yeah, we both got accepted.”

Akaashi feels a pit in his stomach- one he couldn’t suppress. His hand clenches in his pocket. 

“Yeah, we did!” A smile is on your face for a split second, but soon the words you dreaded had to come out of your lips.

“But I got accepted to the University of Toronto too.” 

~~~ 

With you and Akaashi in the back seat and your parents in the front, the soft music was the only sound. 

You look out the window- the airport comes into view. Akaashi’s eyes drift to your frame, sadness, and regret reflected in them. He scans your body- backpack on your lap as your sweater hung loosely ok your body.

The car parks- Akaashi is frozen on the spot. Your parents leave the car and open the trunk as you do. Akaashi lags behind, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He holds it in.

He climbs out and carries two of your trolleys. You walk to the entrance together, soon entering and checking in in silence. As you near the last checkpoint, big bold letters bring a pain in your chest.

**ONLY PASSENGERS ARE ALLOWED FROM THIS POINT**

You take a deep breath and look behind you, six eyes fall on you. 

“I guess this is it.” You say with a bittersweet smile. Each of your parents lunges towards you, hugging you tighter than they ever did. Tears stream through their eyes- you hold yours in. 

They pull away, giving you their goodbye’s- your mom giving a small sermon. 

“Mom I’ll visit as much as I can, I’m not gonna leave the country to do drugs!” You try to lighten the mood and thankfully- a small smile creeps onto their faces again. 

You hug them one last time, they go back to the car. 

Akaashi walks over and takes a shaky breath. 

“You’re actually leaving.” He states- still not believing it.

You try to avoid his eyes- you knew you were gonna cry if you did. 

_And you did._

Akaashi takes a step closer as your eyes meet his for the last time. He physically shakes as a silent sob echo inside of him.

“_____, I never got to tell you something when we were at the gym.” He says with a shaky voice. Your tears fall from your eyes as a bitter laugh escapes your lips. You wipe them away. 

“What is it then, ‘kaashi?” Akaashi takes a leap of faith, taking your hands in his. 

With his brown eyes staring into you, determination reflects through his tears. His heart beats against his chest- a mixture of pain and hope seep through his veins as he finally says the three words he always wanted to say. 

_“I’m gonna miss you.”_

Akaashi immediately regrets it. Hope dwindles down inside of you and you smile softly. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Akaashi Keiji.” You take a step closer and wrap your arms around him. 

He holds you in his arms, biting his lip as his eyes clenched shut. As you bury your head in his chest, you feel him shake- tears falling into your shoulder as he wraps you tighter. Tears fall from your eyes as you hear his soft sobs.

“Flight 5F 381 to Toronto now boarding through gate 7, may we request…”

Keiji stops breathing. You pull away. You wipe your tears as he does the same. 

"Damn it ‘kaashi, why you betray me like that?” A laugh leaves both of your lips as you continue to wipe the flowing tears. 

You grab hold of your belongings and take a deep breath. You meet his eyes- red and slightly swollen. You force a small smile. 

“Bye, Akaashi.” 

He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, you were walking before he got the chance to speak. As you look away, the tears continue to flow. 

Keiji feels a surge of adrenaline in his body. His breathing increases its speed. He gulps and takes a deep breath- cupping his hands around his mouth. 

_“I love you, _____!”_

You freeze. 

Was it worth it? 

Was leaving worth all the pain that you’ve left behind? 

You don’t look back, Akaashi’s heart pounds against his chest as pain replaces the adrenaline. He deflates, shoulders sagging as you continue to walk to your gate. 

He exhales with his lips agape. He shakes his head scratching the back of it as he walks out of the airport. 

As he walks through the check-in security, he hears loud running footsteps. 

“Akaashi!” 

His eyes widen and he turns around as fast as he can: and there you were. 

You ran towards him- bags left by the guards. Tears fall freely from your eyes as a shy smile forms on your face. He stares with lips open. You take the last few steps and crash into him. In a matter of a few seconds, you had your hands around his shoulders, lips pressed against his as your eyes close. 

His eyes draw close and his lips move against yours in harmony. 

He pulls away, hands falling to your hips. 

“What are you doing?! Your flight is-“ 

“Akaashi Keiji I love you.” You press your forehead to his. He pauses. Slowly, his lips spread into a small smile. 

_“Why didn’t you just say so?”_

_____Cause I’m never going down,_  
_I’m never giving up._  
_I’m never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._


	9. Start of post breakup prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last propmpt in the post break up au w oikawa pls and thank you ily
> 
> We bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so I stalked off only to realize I’m wearing your shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to nadiahilker on tumblr !

 

“Tooru we can’t keep doing this.” You look at him with disappointed eyes. Your eyebrows were furrowed, shoulders slumped.

Oikawa just got home.

He places his bag down with his mouth agape, unable to fathom the words that came out of your pretty lips.

“You can’t just keep doing this.” Your eyes start to well up tears, chest hurting more and more as you stare at the boy, dumbfounded and as confused as ever- just as aloof as ever.

You hand him your phone, another picture of him with his arm around another girl, probably a fan. You would be fine with that, even if it was out of bounds at first, you learned to live with it.

_Oikawa will always be Oikawa._

_But this was different._

_It was too much._

“When was this taken, Oikawa?” You stand with your arms helplessly on your sides, searching his face for any regret,  _any sign of caring._

_“Oh! This was just this afternoon. Why? What’s wrong with it?”  
_

You look at him with disbelief. As he stares at you with confusion, you feel helpless- maybe he just  _didn’t care._

So you left.

~~~

Oikawa walks out the street with his coat shrugged on. He pushes his glasses and runs towards the campus. 

He was late. 

You keep your coat on tightly against your body, holding your warm drink in one hand. 

A harsh wind blows through your hair, whipping you slightly to the side. You bump into someone, his cologne was diffused, but it was still there- as if haunting you by good and bad memories.

You don’t look up, wishing he just continued to run.

But he didn’t.

He stops as he holds onto your waist to keep you from falling. He knew this feeling.

He looks down, suddenly forgetting why he was running so quickly. His eyes widen and his balmed lips lay agape. He was still as handsome as ever.

Your eyes drift up- suddenly facing an object you knew you somehow lost as you moved out.

The light pink blouse wasn’t explicitly feminine, but you knew it was yours. A smirk plays on your lips. 

“Missed me?” you joke. 

_But god, Oikawa missed you so damn much._

He stands still, unable to believe that you were  _right there._

_he could make this right._

“I’m late for class.” He says on impulse. Your eyes widen- surprised to see that he really hasn’t changed.

But you moved on- he looks like he still hasnt. You were fine now. 

“Of course you are.” You look up at him with the same look, proud of yourself for not only moving on but of being able to face him even when he has the same look in his eyes- the same spark, the reason why you fell in love.

You walk away with a bittersweet smile, did you wish that he missed you? Did you wish that he said that he missed you? 

 _Maybe you haven’t moved on._  

Oikawa glances at his watch, 

yup, he was still late. 

As his eyes drift to his 10-second outfit, he sees the light pink fabric. He’s had his fair share of pastels, but this wasn’t anything he owned. Now that he feels it, it was tight against his skin. 

He smiles softly, starting to walk to the campus instead. Maybe he should just skip this class.

_Maybe he should call you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about the undercover break up au with miya osamu?
> 
> cop!au i’ve been undercover for months/years and i know i told you not to wait for me but i’m still in love with you and it’s killing me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frick okay I really loved writing this I hope you enjoy

_You watch as Osamu runs around the field. It was a sunny day, the new recruits were sweating, and it was conveniently your day off._

_You wore your favorite dress- a bright colored one that matched your umbrella as you stood by the shade with the other watchers._

_The whistle is blown, and the recruits make their lines as straight as possible as they catch their breath. Osamu stands straight, taking deep breaths as he listens to their leader._

_“Yes, sir!” They all shout as she dismisses them. He relaxes his shoulders and looks in your direction, a small smile creeping onto his face as he spots you. He jogs over, only to find that you wore his favorite dress on you._

_He wipes his sweat and pins you against the tree with his arm, immediately pressing his lips to yours as you lean on the tree. You giggle, shaking your head as you pull away._

_“You’re at work, ‘samu.” You look into his charming eyes. He chuckles, leaning even closer as he presses another kiss._

_“Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you, though.” He says as he tucks a stray hair behind your ear. You sigh, taking his hand into yours._

_“True, but you’re still at work. Go take a shower, I’ll wait for you here.”_

But he didn’t want you to wait.

“Osamu they can’t just do that!”

He has his face in his hands, staring at the floor with shock. A bad feeling in his gut told him it was a bad idea, but he had to- he wanted this.

You kneel beside him with teary eyes- searching for his reaction. You hold onto his arm.

“‘Samu, you just became a police officer, they can’t make you do this- this- ridiculous spying mission!”

Authorities were authorities. Once they see someone with potential, they couldn’t care less about what would happen to them. They wanted results, fast.

But Osamu wanted to save the world in his own little way too.

“_____,” he turns his head to you, chest aching at the sight of the tear-stains on your cheeks. You wait for his answer, unable to breathe, unable to fathom that Miya Osamu could possibly die in the next two weeks.

“I have to do this.”

And here he was now.

You were in your apartment, one that he used to live in. The one where he could hold you, kiss you whenever he wanted, touch you, feel you in his arms, where two hearts would beat as one. He stares at it from the ground.

A month has passed since he took this mission. A month of sneaking around and excruciating pain in his muscles. But none of which could compare to how lonely he felt.

This was dangerous, with his job- his dream- of being a police officer meant consequences. He is sought after by many criminals, watched by the most murderous people in the city.

He couldn’t drag you into this mess.

But you were dangerous too.

Dangerous such that he just could not stop thinking about you during his shifts. Dangerous that he always found himself watching you while you do your work in your table which overlooked the city. He would know since he built it for you. You were dangerous because you have completely stolen his heart and he left it with you with no ransom to be paid.

He was a police officer, and yet he murders his heart- one that could keep him in the most insane prisons in all of Japan.

Osamu tips his hat, trying to hide his face as he sees you look down. He can’t let you see him- not when you look like you’re fine.

But you weren’t. You sat in your desk chair, waiting for him- even if he didn’t want you to. You were waiting for him to turn up at the door every single night to tell you that he loves you, to show you how much you meant to him.

But he never did.

And you continue to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last propmpt in the post break up au w oikawa pls and thank you ily
> 
> We bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so I stalked off only to realize I’m wearing your shirt

“Tooru we can’t keep doing this.” You look at him with disappointed eyes. Your eyebrows were furrowed, shoulders slumped.

Oikawa just got home.

He places his bag down with his mouth agape, unable to fathom the words that came out of your pretty lips.

“You can’t just keep doing this.” Your eyes start to well up tears, chest hurting more and more as you stare at the boy, dumbfounded and as confused as ever- just as aloof as ever.

You hand him your phone, another picture of him with his arm around another girl, probably a fan. You would be fine with that, even if it was out of bounds at first, you learned to live with it.

_Oikawa will always be Oikawa._

_But this was different._

_It was too much._

“When was this taken, Oikawa?” You stand with your arms helplessly on your sides, searching his face for any regret,  _any sign of caring._

_“Oh! This was just this afternoon. Why? What’s wrong with it?”  
_

You look at him with disbelief. As he stares at you with confusion, you feel helpless- maybe he just  _didn’t care._

So you left.

~~~

Oikawa walks out the street with his coat shrugged on. He pushes his glasses and runs towards the campus. 

He was late. 

You keep your coat on tightly against your body, holding your warm drink in one hand. 

A harsh wind blows through your hair, whipping you slightly to the side. You bump into someone, his cologne was diffused, but it was still there- as if haunting you by good and bad memories.

You don’t look up, wishing he just continued to run.

But he didn’t.

He stops as he holds onto your waist to keep you from falling. He knew this feeling.

He looks down, suddenly forgetting why he was running so quickly. His eyes widen and his balmed lips lay agape. He was still as handsome as ever.

Your eyes drift up- suddenly facing an object you knew you somehow lost as you moved out.

The light pink blouse wasn’t explicitly feminine, but you knew it was yours. A smirk plays on your lips. 

“Missed me?” you joke. 

_But god, Oikawa missed you so damn much._

He stands still, unable to believe that you were  _right there._

_he could make this right._

“I’m late for class.” He says on impulse. Your eyes widen- surprised to see that he really hasn’t changed.

But you moved on- he looks like he still hasnt. You were fine now. 

“Of course you are.” You look up at him with the same look, proud of yourself for not only moving on but of being able to face him even when he has the same look in his eyes- the same spark, the reason why you fell in love.

You walk away with a bittersweet smile, did you wish that he missed you? Did you wish that he said that he missed you? 

 _Maybe you haven’t moved on._  

Oikawa glances at his watch, 

yup, he was still late. 

As his eyes drift to his 10-second outfit, he sees the light pink fabric. He’s had his fair share of pastels, but this wasn’t anything he owned. Now that he feels it, it was tight against his skin. 

He smiles softly, starting to walk to the campus instead. Maybe he should just skip this class.

_Maybe he should call you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about the undercover break up au with miya osamu?  
> cop!au i’ve been undercover for months/years and i know i told you not to wait for me but i’m still in love with you and it’s killing me

_You watch as Osamu runs around the field. It was a sunny day, the new recruits were sweating, and it was conveniently your day off._

_You wore your favorite dress- a bright colored one that matched your umbrella as you stood by the shade with the other watchers._

_The whistle is blown, and the recruits make their lines as straight as possible as they catch their breath. Osamu stands straight, taking deep breaths as he listens to their leader._

_“Yes, sir!” They all shout as she dismisses them. He relaxes his shoulders and looks in your direction, a small smile creeping onto his face as he spots you. He jogs over, only to find that you wore his favorite dress on you._

_He wipes his sweat and pins you against the tree with his arm, immediately pressing his lips to yours as you lean on the tree. You giggle, shaking your head as you pull away._

_“You’re at work, ‘samu.” You look into his charming eyes. He chuckles, leaning even closer as he presses another kiss._

_“Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you, though.” He says as he tucks a stray hair behind your ear. You sigh, taking his hand into yours._

_“True, but you’re still at work. Go take a shower, I’ll wait for you here.”_

But he didn’t want you to wait.

“Osamu they can’t just do that!”

He has his face in his hands, staring at the floor with shock. A bad feeling in his gut told him it was a bad idea, but he had to- he wanted this.

You kneel beside him with teary eyes- searching for his reaction. You hold onto his arm.

“‘Samu, you just became a police officer, they can’t make you do this- this- ridiculous spying mission!”

Authorities were authorities. Once they see someone with potential, they couldn’t care less about what would happen to them. They wanted results, fast.

But Osamu wanted to save the world in his own little way too.

“_____,” he turns his head to you, chest aching at the sight of the tear-stains on your cheeks. You wait for his answer, unable to breathe, unable to fathom that Miya Osamu could possibly die in the next two weeks.

“I have to do this.”

And here he was now.

You were in your apartment, one that he used to live in. The one where he could hold you, kiss you whenever he wanted, touch you, feel you in his arms, where two hearts would beat as one. He stares at it from the ground.

A month has passed since he took this mission. A month of sneaking around and excruciating pain in his muscles. But none of which could compare to how lonely he felt.

This was dangerous, with his job- his dream- of being a police officer meant consequences. He is sought after by many criminals, watched by the most murderous people in the city.

He couldn’t drag you into this mess.

But you were dangerous too.

Dangerous such that he just could not stop thinking about you during his shifts. Dangerous that he always found himself watching you while you do your work in your table which overlooked the city. He would know since he built it for you. You were dangerous because you have completely stolen his heart and he left it with you with no ransom to be paid.

He was a police officer, and yet he murders his heart- one that could keep him in the most insane prisons in all of Japan.

Osamu tips his hat, trying to hide his face as he sees you look down. He can’t let you see him- not when you look like you’re fine.

But you weren’t. You sat in your desk chair, waiting for him- even if he didn’t want you to. You were waiting for him to turn up at the door every single night to tell you that he loves you, to show you how much you meant to him.

But he never did.

And you continue to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request "I found the ring when i was moving my stuff out of your apartment and now everything makes sense" with Oikawa if you're feeling it

It was tiring.

Night after night Oikawa would come home to you, too tired to go out of his way to kiss you.

It started.

“How was your day, honey?” You said as you snuck your head by the bathroom door.

Oikawa sighs and glances at you as he puts on his pajama pants.

“It was fine. I’m just really tired.”

You place your clothes in the box in front of you. Oikawa was at practice as usual, you didnt want to see him right now.

The box was heavy as you lifted it across the room, placing it in the living room where most of your stuff was.

~~~

“I can’t believe we have so much stuff.” Tooru looks at you with a bashful smile. You look up and see endless boxes scattered around the room.

“Well, we dont have all the time in the world to unpack- we should probably get started.” You playfully poke his chest, earning a small groan from the brunet.

“But we did so much already!” He complains. He wraps his arms around your waist, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

You look at him lovingly, your hand rising to play with his hair.

“Hey,” he looks up, rests his chin on your shoulder.

You smile at him brightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cold nose.

~~~

The bedroom was emptier the next time you went inside of it. It lacked life, it lacked something. You were completely stripped of it.

You feel tears spring from your eyes. Wiping them away, you go over the bedside tables.

~~~

“Tooru we have work…” his lips press onto you once more. He hovers over you, his hand pressed against your soft skin. You lay on your back as his tongue licks at your bottom lip.

You sigh against his warm body, giving in and tangling your hands in his hair. He smirks against your lips, pressing even harder as he smothers you in kisses.

His phone rings, a groan leaving his lips. You watch as he moves away, picking it up from the bedside table.

“Hey- yeah i’m on my way. Yup. I’ll see you soon.”

“On your way?”

He chuckles and pecks your cheek one last time.

“I am now!”

~~~

You quickly take all the stuff from your bedside table. You go over to Oikawa’s side, knowing you probably had stuff there too.

You open the drawer, eyes falling on a black velvet box.

Your eyebrows furrow, fingers reahing over to open the box.

A ring.

The feeling in your chest changes from sadness to confusion. What was this?

~~~

“What the hell Oikawa?”

“What is it now, _____?” His condescending tone brought the anger even closer to your peak.

You clench your jaw and your fists.

This was the last straw.

“Oukawa Tooru you have never been here. I cant even remember the last time I actually spent time with you.” Tears threaten to spill from your eyes. Your chest clenches as he takes a step forward.

“That’s not my fault! I have a job that needs me, _____.” He glares at you- almost unbelieving.

“But I need you too!”

The tears fall as your voice rises. Your lips quiver as do his hands. He closes his eyes, looking away.

That was the end.

~~~

You inspect the ring, finding a small engraving on the inside.

‘Forever.’

“I guess it’s too late to win you back?” A deep voice breaks you from your thoughts. You look at the door, Tooru standing against it with his arms crossed and face towards the floor.

The numbness you felt today was gone. You stand with the ring held in your hand. You walk towards him, eyes searching for answers.

“I worked extra,” he confesses. He stands properly.

“I was gonna get the ring the day after our… argument.” His red eyes finally find yours- open wide with realization. Your jaw drops, a sob racking through your body.

“I-“

“You dont have to say anything.” He says in monotone. It was soft as a whisper, but the silene amplified it to be as loud as your shouts that day.

You sob, loudly, full of realization, guilt, and overflowing with too many emotions.

He feels his chest clench at the sight of your breakdown. He sighs and he stopped resisting the urge.

His arms wrap around your crying frame. Resting his chin on your shoulder, he bites his lip from stopping him from crying.

But he does.

Suddenly, his hold tightens. Murmurs of ‘sorry’ and ‘it was my fault’ rang in your ears.

You both calm down. You rest your forehead on his chest as you both catch your breath.

Silence.

You hear his heart, beating slower than it usually did. You stare at the ring in your hands. Memories with him flash in your mind as you close your eyes.

He lets go as you look up at him.

“Is…” you hand him the ring.

“Is it too late to say I do?”


End file.
